La Dolce Vita
La Dolce Vita is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the ninth case in Friend or Foe? and the ninth case overall. It takes place as the fourth case in the South America region. Plot After discovering that La Familia had planned an attack on the Infinity Dome per Serpentine's instruction, the team set off to the dome. Upon discovery that they needed to refuel in Buenos Aires, Bryson (FOF) and the player disembarked the boat to find fuel in town. Whilst walking, Bryson asked for anniversary ideas for Luna, before they heard a gunshot down La Boca. They soon rushed to the scene and found village leader and Rosa's crush Luis Muñoz, who gifted them their boat, shot in the heart. Suniva confirmed the bullet passed through Luis' left ventricle, killing him instantaneously. They first suspected Luis' mother Evangelina Muñoz, before questioning Kayla's girlfriend Irena Rodionova and sailor Hernán Vazquez. As Bryson and the player recapped aboard the boat, Rosa approached them, revealing she needed to be honest. Rosa then revealed to the pair that she disembarked the boat early for some fresh air and whilst walking, saw Luis on the boardwalk. She then revealed she spoke to him for a while, before he entered a music lounge down La Boca. Believing Rosa may have been the last person to see Luis alive, they reluctantly added her to the suspect list. They then interrogated the victim's estranged brother, gaucho Facundo Muñoz. It was also discovered that Irena recognised the victim from her days as a soldier, and suggested they reconnect, and that Evangelina disagreed with the way her son was running the village following his daughter's death. As Joshua and Dara asked if Rosa was really suspected, Jason revealed he'd found a note to Luis on the docks. They then matched the lipstick mark on the flirtatious message to Rosa's shade. They confronted Rosa about the note, where she confessed she and Luis had a moment of passion when she saw him. She admitted he was a gentleman, and that he was too good for the world he was in. Bryson reluctantly added Rosa's secret to his notes, before they uncovered that Facundo and Luis had a tense relationship ever since Facundo left the village in search of the sweet life. Eventually, the shooter was revealed to be Evangelina. Evangelina attempted to deny the accusations, insisting that her family had been through enough without their meddling. Bryson pressed on, presenting the incriminating evidence against Evangelina. The elder then snapped her cane in anger and insisted that Luis had to die to protect the village. She revealed that Luis had hopes of modernising the village with cars, telephones, etc, and that was why he was in Argentina. She revealed that Luis wanted his village to live "la dolce vita", the sweet life. Evangelina revealed her beliefs that the modern world would corrupt the village beyond repair and that she'd rather die than see her village turned into a modern society. The elder then used one of Luis' pistols and met him down La Boca, where she hugged him. Whilst doing so, she shot her son in the heart and disappeared into the panicking crowd. Evangelina was sentenced to twenty-five years in prison by Judge Donovan. Afterwards, Nolan insisted they needed to refuel as soon as possible, as the fate of the dome was in their hands. Post-trial, Nolan instructed Kayla and the player to find the fuel they needed in Argentina. Kayla then suggested they speak to Hernán, a fellow sailor, about the fuel supply. After speaking to the sailor, he directed them to the docks where he kept a large supply of fuel. They soon rushed to the docks to recover the fuel cans, only to find them slashed apart with fuel spilling on the docks. A frustrated Kayla and the player soon analysed the slash marks and retrieved DNA, which Aida confirmed matched known criminal Sebastian del Prado, who was recently released from prison. They then confronted Sebastian down La Boca, where he confessed his early release from prison was mastermind by La Familia, and in return, he'd act as a sleeper agent stationed in Argentina. When he was ordered to destroy the fuel, he complied. They then arrested Sebastian for working with La Familia. Afterwards, Dara told the player that she'd been able to recover enough fuel to cover their trip to the Infinity dome, but no further. Meanwhile, Tadashi requested the player's help to assist the village following Luis' murder. He then revealed he'd constructed a series of technological developments to go back to the village to help them, but needed a way to transport the machines back to the village. The pair then hurried back to the musical lounge and eventually found Facundo, the new heir to the village. Facundo then confessed that now the village had no leader, it was time he stepped up and returned home. Tadashi then presented his creations to the gaucho, who thanked the tech expert, insisting that Luis hadn't died for nothing thanks to him. Later, Tadashi revealed that Facundo had set off back to Mexico. A panicked Irena asked when they would arrive in the dome, admitting she was worried for her family who lived there. Kayla and Irena then shared a kiss to comfort the latter, as Nolan instructed the team to start the boat again. Knowing this was their last chance to arrive at the dome, the team set off on the open waters, destined for Infinity. Summary Victim *'Luis Muñoz' (shot dead down La Boca) Murder Weapon *'Pistol' Killer *'Evangelina Muñoz' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats milanesa. *The suspect is ambidextrous. *The suspect plays the water drum. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a flower. *The suspect has freckles. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats milanesa. *The suspect is ambidextrous. *The suspect plays the water drum. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has freckles. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats milanesa. *The suspect is ambidextrous. *The suspect plays the water drum. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has freckles. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats milanesa. *The suspect is ambidextrous. *The suspect plays the water drum. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a flower. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats milanesa. *The suspect is ambidextrous. *The suspect plays the water drum. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a flower. Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer eats milanesa. *The killer is ambidextrous. *The killer plays the water drum. *The killer wears a flower. *The killer has freckles. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate La Boca. (Clues: Victim's Body, Crate of Drinks, Walking Stick Crest, Faded Map) *Examine Crest. (Result: Evangelina's Walking Stick; New Suspect: Evangelina Muñoz) *Question Evangelina on her son's murder. *Examine Faded Map. (Result: Circled Location; New Crime Scene: Argentinian Docks) *Investigate Argentinian Docks. (Clues: Postcard, Torn Cap) *Examine Postcard. (Result: Barcode) *Examine Barcode. (Result: Buyer Identified; New Suspect: Irena Rodionova) *Ask Irena if she saw the victim. *Examine Torn Cap. (Result: Sailor's Cap; New Suspect: Hernán Vazquez) *Question Hernán on the murder in town. *Examine Crate of Drinks. (Result: Warning Message) *Analyze Warning Message. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer is ambidextrous) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats milanesa) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Question Rosa on what she needs to be honest about. (Attribute: Rosa is ambidextrous; New Crime Scene: Music Lounge) *Investigate Music Lounge. (Clues: Smashed Frame, Ripped Object) *Examine Smashed Frame. (Result: Old Photo) *Examine Old Photo. (Result: Man Identified; New Suspect: Facundo Muñoz) *Question Facundo on his brother's murder. (Attribute: Facundo eats milanesa) *Examine Ripped Object. (Result: Drumhead) *Analyze Drumhead. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays the water drum; New Crime Scene: Docked Boat) *Investigate Docked Boat. (Clues: Flowers, Luis' Bag) *Examine Flowers. (Result: Leader's Sash) *Analyze Leader's Sash. (06:00:00) *Interrogate Evangelina on being the former leader of the village. (Attribute: Evangelina eats milanesa, is ambidextrous, and plays the water drum) *Examine Luis' Bag. (Result: War Photo) *Question Irena on knowing the victim. (Attribute: Irena eats milanesa, is ambidextrous, and plays the water drum) *Examine Flirtatious Letter. (Result: Lipstick Shade Match) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Rosa over her flirtations to the victim. (Attribute: Rosa eats milanesa and plays the water drum; New Crime Scene: Performer's Stand) *Investigate Performer's Stand. (Clues: Ripped Photo, Bucket) *Examine Ripped Photo. (Result: Landscape Photo) *Ask Facundo about leaving the village. (Attribute: Facundo is ambidextrous and plays the water drum) *Examine Bucket. (Result: Bloody Hook) *Analyze Bloody Hook. (06:00:00) *Confront Hernán over the victim's blood on his hook. (Attribute: Hernán eats milanesa, is ambidextrous, and plays the water drum) *Investigate Street Tables. (Clues: Trash Can, Dirty Plates) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Pistol) *Analyze Pistol. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a flower) *Examine Dirty Plates. (Result: Bullet) *Analyze Bullet. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer has freckles) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Countdown to Disaster (4/5). (No stars) Countdown to Disaster (4/5) *Ask Hernán about the fuel supply. (Reward: Sailor's Outfit) *Investigate Argentinian Docks. (Clue: Fishing Supplies) *Examine Fishing Supplies. (Result: Slashed Cannisters) *Examine Slashed Cannisters. (Result: DNA) *Analyze DNA. (09:00:00; New Quasi-Suspect: Sebastian del Prado) *Confront Sebastian over slashing the cannisters. *See how you can help Tadashi. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Music Lounge. (Clue: Torn Hat) *Examine Torn Hat. (Result: Faded Label) *Examine Faded Label. (Result: FACUNDO) *Tell Facundo about Tadashi's inventions. (Reward: Burger) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Friend or Foe? Category:South America (FOF)